


My hands all over you

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Hank, Connor is a bit OOC cos he talks dirty, Dirty Talk, Hank has tattoos, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vibrators, connor isn't so innocent as yall thought, ken doll Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Connor and Hank Anderson are happily dating, but the android notices that his boyfriend is often touching himself because Connor doesn't have the equipment for love making. While waiting for his order to come in, Connor decides to please his boyfriend in different ways.





	My hands all over you

After the revolution, humans and androids started living together in peace, even if the progress of it was extremely slow. First, every android was freed from their slavery, released from their owners. Some androids chose to stay with their families, but most of them were glad to get away. Then, new laws were made as quickly as possible. Crimes against androids were listed to be the same as crimes against humans. Androids were allowed to marry who they wanted and work where they wanted, and androids were allowed to go to school. Slowly, but surely, androids were becoming equals to humans. 

Androids also started getting special services. CyperLife was turned into a place that served spare parts, blue blood and other components that androids needed. 

It didn't take long when androids wanted sexual organs to be planted in their bodies. Many of them were build to be like dolls without places where they could experience the feeling humans called 'lust' or 'pleasure'. Somehow, the androids got the right to have sexual organs before they had the right to vote. Lines started growing longer when androids were able to order new parts and upgrades to be implemented.

Connor found himself reaching for this new upgrade far too late. He had been told that it would take weeks before he would get his upgrade and be able to feel pleasure like humans did. Right now, there was nothing between Connor's legs, and even if he could feel how kissing Hank felt or how his hand felt against his synthetic skin, Connor couldn't really feel orgasms or anything related to the famous sexual experience. Hank had first understood this, saying that it was fine, that he 'was too old for that kind of stuff' anyway. But Connor had noticed that this wasn't true.

Hank Anderson had been touching himself much more than usually. He took longer showers, stayed longer in his car when he had parked in front of the house, sometimes he was even secretly touching himself when Connor was sleeping right next to him. Connor didn't mind it, because he knew that it was something Hank liked doing, even if every time Hank had touched himself, he somehow looked guilty and ashamed. And Connor hated seeing Hank like that. But he didn't know how to just approach the man and tell him that Connor didn't mind him masturbating. Connor had detected that being straightforward about the subject would only make Hank feel bad, so he decided to approach in a different way.

Connor wanted to show Hank that there were other ways to enjoy a little time together.

This time, it took him only ten minutes to enter the nearest sex shop, buy something as a surprise and leave. 

 

 

 

One night, Connor was watching television with the ornery man next to him, his arm around the android. They were running through the channels, trying to find something to watch but nothing seemed interesting, and that seemed to annoy Hank a little. The news were talking about android laws, the reality TV was interviewing people who were still against androids, some stupid movie about time travel went past their eyes and lastly, a fucking cooking show with an android doing all the job. And this time, the android actually wanted to be there.

Hank closes the TV and sighs. It's not that late that it would be time for bed, but it was still somehow too late to do anything anymore. He turns to look at Connor and leans down to give him a kiss against his soft, messy hair. Connor smiles and snuggles against Hank's side, pressing his face against his neck. He loved moments like these. Just being close to the human like this, with no rush to go anywhere. Connor wraps his hands stronger around Hank, just feeling how soft the man was compared to him. He somehow admired it, almost was jealous of it. Connor moves his hand over Hank's stomach and just trails his hand over the soft mountain, feeling how squishy it was, pressing his fingers down a little harder every now and then. Hank chuckles at that and kisses the man's hair again, until the android lifts his head up and he kisses his lips. They share a long loving kiss that lasted for long until Hank broke it. Connor gave him that small disappointed look, but Anderson just smiled at it.

 

"What do you wanna do next?" the lieutenant asks. Connor smirks at that. His plan is going forward.

"I might have something planned", Connor says quietly in that voice of his that just tells he has some kind of an idea. Hank let's out a soft 'ooh' and smirks back at the android. Connor moves up and he sits on the man's lap, one leg each side and his hands cupping the man's cheeks. Hank smiles at that and he pulls Connor down into a kiss. First, it's soft, but Hank gets more excited when Connor is right there in his arms, completely under his touch. Hank moves his hands to Connor's hips and just keeps the android there, moving his lips against his synthetic ones that felt unbelievably realistic. Connor moves deeper into the kiss, already entering his tongue into it as his hands move along Hank's body. They travel to his neck, slide over to his shoulder, before traveling down to his chest and finally to his stomach. Hank Anderson muffles against the kiss and breaks it.

"Connor, we can't still fuck, can we?" Hank asks without hesitation. He moves his hand between Connor's legs. Nothing there. Just in case, he moves his hand harder against his crotch just to see if Connor had a vagina at least, but there was literally nothing. He sighs.

"Don't tease me, Connor. You know I have a hard time waiting for your order to come in", Hank muttered and shifted under the android. Just in seconds, Hank looks a little sad and disappointed at the same time and Connor bites his lip. He cups the man's cheeks and lifts Hank's face to look up at him.

"I thought that tonight ... I could help you feel good", Connor suggests, his voice so innocent and cheerful that Hank's heart was going to explode just from hearing it. He was so lucky he had the chance to date this beautiful android. The old man shakes his head.

"No, Connor, you don't have to ... I want you to enjoy it, too, not just do it for me like a sex bot", Hank says, a little flustered. 

"But I know I'll enjoy it. I want this", Connor insists, and caresses the man's grey locks gently, smiling. Hank looks convinced and he sighs. "It's impossible to fight with you", the older man says and he pulls the android into a deep kiss. It turns heated fast - their lips smacking against each other, hands travelling everywhere they could reach. Far too soon for Hank's liking, Connor pulls away and stands up, offering his hand to the man.

"Bedroom", the android says simply.

"We can't do it here?" Hank raises his brow.

"No. My surprise is in the bedroom and Sumo is watching."

"Oh."

Sumo lifts his head and tilts his head to the side, before he lays down and falls back to sleep.

 

 

They move to the bedroom hand in hand, the pressuring silence making Hank feel a little awkward. But he also felt excited, eager to see what was waiting for him. Connor lays the man down on the bed, but he doesn't join him. Instead, the android walks over to the wardrobe and opens a drawer, moving socks out of his way to get what he needed. Hank chuckles at him.

"What, you got me a Christmas present or something?" he jokes. Connor turns around, both of his hands holding something that Hank was not expecting to see. How long had those been hiding under his socks?

"In a way, yes, this is a present", Connor says and he moves over to the bed. He sits at the edge of the mattress, next to Hank and introduces the two objects to him. He first shows him the lube, completely new, not opened once. Hank just kind of nods to that, because the object was quite familiar to him.

"A little something to make things easier", Connor says and places the lube on the nightstand. He then takes the other gift into his hand and shows it to Hank. His face goes a little pale.

"And a little something to make things more pleasurable."

Connor is holding some kind of a vibrator in his hand. It's colored bright pink, something that seemed to be made for females in the first place. It's long but slender and it's not completely straight, curving the strongest at the tip. Hank can see one button under Connor's thumb. 

"Here, wrap your fingers around it", Connor says and with a strong swallow, Hank moves his hands to touch the vibrator. Connor presses the button once and Hank can feel a faint vibration against his hand. He swallows again nervously, like he is trying to swallow down all of his fears. 

"It has multiple settings", the android explains and presses the button again. It vibrates a little harder. Connor presses it again, then again, and the vibration is so strong that Hank's hand is tickling weirdly. Connor presses for the last time and the vibration stops. The android inspects carefully what Hank is thinking and feeling, but all he can detect is how nervous the man seems. He is already sweating a little and he seems completely out of words. Connor caresses his cheek with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? Is it too much? I don't know, I just thought you would like it", the android tries to explain. Hank shakes his head and comes back to the real world. He pets Connor's head. 

"No it's fine, I just - I'm a bit surprised, that's all", Hank Anderson laughs out and ruffles the android's hair. 

"Well, can we try it?" Connor asks and smiles. He looks excited, even more excited than Hank was. Anderson takes a deep breath before he nods. "Yes", he then says.

 

 

Connor undresses Hank slowly, taking off his shirt, shorts and boxers, until the man was fully naked. Connor gazed at his body intently, his hands moving over his chest that was covered in hair and his tattoo he got ages ago. His hand then went to Hank's round stomach, moving over the line of hair and the large scar he had on his left side, probably some kind of a stab wound. Hank swallowed a little nervously, when Connor's hand moved past his member and moved over to his left thigh that was covered in another tattoo.

"You sure like teasing me, huh?" Hank mutters. Connor just smiles and finally, his hand wraps around his half-erected cock and squeezes it. Hank already shakes a little from that and he takes a deep breath. The android smirks.

"First, let's get you comfortable."

Hank wasn't expecting Connor to be so caring for him, even during sex. They got pillows, a lot of pillows to support Hank, and soon he found one pillow under his ass and two under his upper backside, so he could easily look down at Connor's work. Not the usual position Hank would wank off in, but it sure felt comfortable. By this angle, he could easily see Connor's face, where ever it was going to be.

Connor took the lube into his hand and squirted some of it over his fingers, making sure his index and middle were both wet before he guided them to Hank's entrance. Hank swallowed nervously - he felt so exposed in a position like this, legs open and everything just to be seen. Connor pressed his index finger against his entrance, and he climbed on top of Hank, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Just relax. I'm going to open you up a little, lieutenant", the android whispered and Hank bit his lip. 

"Ah fuck, why'd you call me that", he muttered and turned his head slightly away from the android. Connor tilted his head, a little confused, until he finally understood why the man was so flustered.

"Oh, do you like it when I call you ... lieutenant?" the android said again, but while he called Hank by that name that was about to turn into a pet name, he pressed his finger in at the same time. Hank took a deep breath and wiggled under the android as he moved the finger in, almost too easily. Connor moved the finger in and out and Hank sighed in relief, believing that maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He was not used to having something up his ass.

Connor captured his lips into a passionate kiss and started entering a second finger, which didn't go in so easily as the first one. It took him a while, before he was able to fit it inside, and Hank was already moaning and groaning against the kiss, his hips twisting up a little when Connor moved his fingers a little deeper. He broke away from the kiss and inspected Hank and his body, analyzing his heart rate and temperature.

"Am I going too fast?" the android asked, a little worried for the old man. Hank laughed a little.

"I kinda wish you'd go faster, actually", the lieutenant chuckled out and opened his eyes. Taking a quick look down, he saw Connor's fingers inside him, completely still. Connor raised an eyebrow at him, before he spread his fingers as wide open as they could go before closing them again. Hank moved his hand to hold onto Connor's shoulder and he groaned, tossing his head back.

"Just relax, lieutenant. I will soon start. I just want to make sure you're all open for me", the android said to him in a soft, seductive voice. 

"Jesus fuck, the way you talk - !" Hank muttered. "You're like a bloody hooker."

"You seem to enjoy it", the android said quietly and started moving his fingers in and out, much faster than before. Hank almost choked and he could feel is own cock hardening, twitching, needy to be touched. It didn't take long when Hank Anderson was begging for more, pleading for them to move on.

 

 

Connor moved his fingers out and took the pink vibrator into his hand, spurting some lube over it and spreading it everywhere. Hank just sat there, legs open and hand over his eyes. He felt like he was going to explode.

Without much of a warning, Connor started pressing the toy inside him and when Hank's back had arched roughly, Connor had moved his other hand to caress his side as to comfort him. It wasn't even that big of a toy, but it still felt twice as big. Hank took deep breaths, every now and then letting out a soft grunt and Connor did his best to calm him down, telling him to relax over and over again. Hank could feel his muscles relaxing, but then they tightened again when more of that toy went inside him. He saw Connor add more lube onto the toy, before he pushed it back inside Hank, this time moving in a little easier.

Before Hank had even realized, Connor was slowly moving the sex toy in and out, making it go as deep as it could go, then as out as it could go. Hank was sure he was going crazy from this treatment, as he was turning his head side to side, clenching his hands against the sheets in order to stop himself from just jerking off and cumming immediately .

"Fucking shit, Connor, just turn the thing on", he begged and Connor smiled. He pressed the button once, and a small vibration started. It was something Hank had never experienced before - the toy seemed like it was vibrating strongest at the tip, creating weird sensation in that one spot inside him that Hank had never been able to reach. It almost tickled, but in a way that made his legs shake and his body jerk a little. Hank was completely breathless already, and it didn't help when Connor moved the toy inside out while the vibration continued.

"Connor, please", Hank pleaded after only two minutes of that sweet torture. His cock was aching, begging to be touched, precum already falling from the tip. He wanted, no, needed for Connor to touch it, suck it, just anything. 

The android raised his other brow and hummed in a cocky way. He pressed the vibrator's button again and the vibration grew stronger. Hank grunted and bit down onto his knuckles, leaving clear marks on them but not caring. He liked when there were marks on his body that he could look at later.

"What do you want, lieutenant?" he asked, pressing the vibrator as deep as it could go and just beating it against that spot softly, making Hank's legs twitch.

"Please, just suck my cock", Hank breathed out heavily. 

 

 

Connor was more than happy to comply. He took a comfortable position for himself and let his mouth hover over his cock, blowing air into it like a little tease he was. "Connor", Hank moaned out, slightly lifting his hips higher in the air as a sign that he wasn't going to wait any longer. Connor took the hint and he gave his erected member a long lick, moving from his balls all the way up to the tip. Hank shuddered and moved his hand over his eyes, his mouth hanging open. Connor smirked and he gave a few licks over the tip, tasting the precum before he moved his lips around his cock, already sucking in. At the same time, Connor started moving the vibrator inside and out and Hank swore he was already seeing stars.

Connor first just swirled his tongue around the tip, before he swallowed down a little more, moving his head only a little bit down and back up again. His eyes almost never closed as Connor sucked Hank off, watching the older man's every reaction. Connor's free hand moved over Hank's thigh over to his stomach, caressing it gently and feeling his stomach suck itself in, then jump back up when he hit that sweet spot inside of him. 

The android pressed the button again and he could not help but smile against Hank's cock when the man's legs started slightly shaking. Hank let out a moan, the sweetest moan the android had ever heard, and he swallowed more of him, moving his tongue around his member the best he could.

"Oh Jesus - Fuck", Hank moaned out loudly, his hand grabbing his own hair and tugging at it. Connor started popping his head up and down, first slowly, eyes open so he could see Hank's face and his beautiful tattooed body. The android loved the sight so much, that he hummed a little around his pulsating member. Hank's face was completely flushed red, his heavy breathing making his chest and stomach rise up and his legs were slightly shaking. Just beautiful. Connor moved his head up and down, sucking his member with burning passion, sometimes moving up to the head and just circling his tongue around the tip. When Hank grabbed his brown locks, Connor knew he was close and he moved away, letting the hard member fall out of his mouth, a string of saliva connected between his cock and Connor's lips.

"Oh my god, Connor, I was so fucking close", the man mutters and finally looks down at him. His cheeks are red, his face a little embarrassed but horny at the same time. Hank's legs open a little wider, despite their shakiness. Connor just looks up at the man, pressing the vibrator against that spot and Hank swallows down a moan. Connor leans his face against Hank's member and sticks his tongue out playfully.

 

"Do you want to cum in my mouth, lieutenant?"

What a fucking porn star. "Yes, God, fuck yes, please", Hank mutters, his hand tugging at Connor's hair and guiding him back to his cock.

 

 

Connor presses the button once more and the vibration is twice as stronger as it was before and Hank lets out a few swears, followed by a long moan. Connor starts moving the vibrator inside him as fast as he can, while he swallows the man's cock back into his mouth, sucking on it heavily. Hank's eyes close and his head falls back, and Connor lets his member fall out of his mouth again.

"Look at me. I want you to watch. I want to see your face when you cum", Connor whispers to him and he waits until Hank looks down at him, eyes half-lidded and teeth buried into his bottom lip. Connor took his member back into his mouth and sucked on it, moving his head up and down slowly. His hand kept torturing Hank's entrance, the vibrations making his lower body shake, tingling against that sweet spot just right. Hank's thighs were so shaky that they were about to close every now and then, and Connor moved a hand over his other thigh and spread his leg open. 

Connor's eyes never leaved Hank. He looks into Hank's lustful eyes, then at his mouth that is hanging open and releasing those sweet moans and grunts. His eyes sometimes fall down to his stomach, that beautiful squishy part of his body that Connor loved touching. Hank Anderson does as he was told and he looks down at Connor, admiring his work. He loves how Connor can swallow all of him without having any trouble with it, his face never turning red or eyes never full of tears, although that would be a pretty sight too. He watches Connor give him that loving look, those chocolate colored eyes watching him so intently that Hank swears he can only last for a few seconds more. Before he goes crazy, he watches those pretty pink lips move around his cock, and that hand that is stuffing that vibrating toy into his hole.

The orgasm hits Hank almost by surprise, even if he could have felt it building up in his stomach. He moans out Connor's name and his eyes close and head falls down. His body is twitching, like he is experiencing the best feeling in the whole word and Hank keeps turning his head side to side, clenching his hands into tight fists. He cums right inside Connor's mouth, and he can feel the android keep sucking on him until every last drop is down his throat. 

Connor takes his softening member out of his mouth and sits between Hank's legs, just watching the man. He never takes the vibrator out of him, nor does he turn it off. It's making Hank crazy - his legs are about to break, and his body keeps twitching.

"Fuck - Jesus fuck - Connor", Hank keeps spitting out any words he can, mostly swear words mixed together with moans. His hand moves over to the vibrator to remove it, but Connor grabs his hand and stops him. Hank gives up almost too easily and he is back to grabbing the sheets until he created holes and tossing his head around. Connor leans over his body and attacks the man's neck, first with a loving kiss, then with a strong hickey. Hank tries to relax around the vibrations, but it's just physically impossible. He feels so sensitive, not just in his ass but everywhere in his body. Connor suddenly bites down gently and his hand wraps around his cock again, and Hank swears he is about to pass out. There are tears in his eyes and when Connor only circles his thumb around the tip two times, Hank moves his hand to his and pulls it away.

"I'm gonna - break, too sensitive", he is able to mutter out and Connor understands it's time to stop. He removes the vibrator immediately and shuts it off, and without much bothering to clean it, he leaves it at Hank's feet.

 

 

Connor takes a hold of Hank's legs and he lets them fall down slowly, before he climbs over the man and moves both of his hands to his cheeks. "Are you alright?" Connor asks, a worried expression written over his face. Hank takes his time to take multiple deep breaths, before he is able to even speak.

"Please tell me the dick you ordered can vibrate too", he comments and cracks a smile. Connor giggles.

"Of course."

 

They take a comfortable position on the bed, ignoring how they needed some cleaning and just rested for several long minutes, cuddling against each other, Connor giving soft kisses all over Hank's face. Hank didn't mind waiting for the order to come in, if this was the treatment he was going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank's tattoos are inspired by that concept art of Hank without his shirt on, it saved my life.
> 
> I also enjoy writing unrealistic orgasms, but I don't think any one of you minds.


End file.
